This invention relates to fire protection systems, more specifically, to an improved sprinkler head for use in automatic sprinkler systems.
Heretofore, various forms of sprinkler heads have been proposed for use in sprinkler systems all of which have included fixed deflectors. Examples of such prior art sprinkler heads may be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,740 to Groos et al issued Jan. 30, 1979; to Vorkapich, 3,498,383 issued Mar. 3, 1970; to Storer Ser. No. 531,228 filed 9-12-83 and to Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,887 issued Oct. 3, 1978.